


Paranoia

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aftermath of The Last Mabelcorn, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Paranoia, References to Sock Opera, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trust no one.... Trust no one... Trust...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paranoia

**Author's Note:**

> First GF fic! Yay! This idea was inspired by the many stories of how Dipper reacts to what happened in Sock Opera and all that. So, being a lil' different, I wanted to do an aftermath story off of The Last Mabelcorn, because holy moly, that episode was intense. Hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading!

**D** emonic golden eyes.

He had known them so well... these dreaded eyes were once his. The possession...

Forks jab in his skin.

_"Boy, these arms are durable!"_

He can't trust anyone.

_"Just.... just calm down, p-"_

_"PINE TREE? IS THAT WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO CALL ME!?"_

Heart pummeling... fear rising... feelings of distrust resurfacing. 

_"Eeny... meeny... miney... YOU."_

He felt his soul ripping out of his body... in a snap! He no longer can take control of his body, leaving the demon in complete possession of it.

...And sure enough, Bill has big plans.

This isn't happening... this isn't happening... this isn't happening.

He can see himself, with glowing yellow eyes, holding out a knife. The cackles of Bill haunting him, taunting him.

He couldn't communicate to Mabel... the poor girl is going to be stabbed.

He can't say anything.

...And it's happening right before his very eyes.

A tortured scream echoes in his eardrums.

Shooting himself out of bed, covered in cold sweat, and frantically glancing over at his twin, who stares back in concern.

It was just a nightmare... that's all it was.

And yet Dipper ran out of pens to chew to soothe his anxiety.

"Bro-Bro..." Mabel begin, heading over to him in worry.

She knows when something is wrong with him... when something's bothering him.

"What happened?"

"Get away!"

She immediately takes a step back, eyes wide. Something's definitely wrong. Of course, she has known of his behavior as of recently. She can see the bags under his eyes are darker, and he's surprisingly jumpy.

"Hey, Dip! It's me!"

Dipper hesitates... backing up in the far corner of his bed. Is this his sister? Or has Bill taken over her? How can he be so sure?

_'Look at her pupils... her pupils...'_

He can espy her sympathetic face. The eyes shining. No, this wasn't Bill taking over his sister. However, he has second thoughts...

...Is this the dreamscape?

Maybe... he can't be too sure... too certain.

A frantic shake... hands gripping his shoulders... and looking right at him in the eyes is his sister.

"Dip, snap out of it!"

Her tone is tense. The worry is evident in her voice.

Oh, she's worried all right.

"M-Mabel?"

Dipper wander his eyes around... realizing that there's nothing dangerous happening.

_'This... this was all in my head...'_

"Are you okay?"

That question. Oh, how that question makes him nervous. Is he okay? What should he say? All he wants to do is assure her. He won't let her know about what's eating him... not unless.... he has to.

"I'm.... I'm fine, Mabel. I'm fine. I'm... I'm okay."

An even more worried look... and disbelief.

"Dipper..."

Looking up, he can tell that she wants him to explain himself.

"What happened with you and Ford last night?"

Oh no.

That's right... he didn't tell her.

She was busy fighting unicorns... and he was busy with Bill.

_"Dipper... trust me..."_

_"Trust no one... trust no one... trust..."_

He can trust her. She's his sister. He can trust her.

"Alright, alright.... I'll tell you. I... used a machine to scan Ford's thoughts. He was hiding something about Bill. I... I had to find out. He made a deal with Bill... and I thought he-"

Arms wrap around his waist... pulling him into a hug. 

Mabel now knows why her brother has been acting so strangely. Ever since the Sock Opera incident, he has been paranoid. No wonder he's so cautious. No wonder this incident has shaken him up so badly.

"Dipper... you don't need to worry about that anymore. The shack is protected from Bill... he can't tap into your head anymore! He can't possess any of us now!"

She's right.

She's right.

They're safe now... they're safe.

Nothing can change that.

"Thanks, Mabel..." Dipper manages to smile at her, and in return, she beams with a grin.

"Don't mention it..."

He can see something sparkly on her face... he can't believe he didn't notice it before, but... it's quite amusing.

"Mabel, did you bedazzle your face again?"

His bubbly twin grins, revealing her face.

"Yup!"

They both explode with laughter... with their laughs echoing throughout the room.

Things are going to be just fine.

Dipper can trust someone.

_His sister._


End file.
